


Without an Inkling of a Doubt

by RevealingTruths



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, chapter 2 is me coping with episode 11's after end, slight crack?, thats mostly chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevealingTruths/pseuds/RevealingTruths
Summary: A collection of one shots in my soulmate AU for these dorks (in no particular order)
Ch1:[The Finding]Victor often wondered who his soulmate wasCh2:[the greatest wedding ever]"Viktor, if you did what i think you did I will cancel this wedding and go into hiding.”





	1. The Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I have no life. Also, no one tell player 2 about this. They don't know it exists and I can hide it until they look at our stats (which will probably be tomorrow morning but shhhhh i have like 12 hours to come up with an explanation). Anyway, enjoy this absolutely horrible fic with literally no speaking please help.

Viktor often wondered who his soulmate was. When he was younger and other people his age, six, were just discovering that they could write on their arms to discover who they were, Viktor had gotten no response, much to his dismay. Yet, what he truly wanted was even just a slight pen smudge or paint or marker or even a soft bruise to indicate that someone out there belonged with him, and, even more, he belonged with someone.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

Somewhere else, a young boy, just two years old, watched as his skin was covered in foreign characters that his young mind could not understand. His parents often worried that their son would never meet whomever it was because an old friend had recognized it as Russian, a language unknown to the small Japanese family.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

When Viktor discovered skating, at the age of 8, he still had gotten nothing from his soulmate. All of his friends were at least regularly writing to their soul mate if they had not already agreed to meet them somewhere. He was amazed to find that many people that had thrown themselves into skating had rarely gotten a response from their soulmate. That first year he met many people just like him, unrecognized by the soulmate.

He found it ridiculous when marker smudges would randomly appear on his hands, so he found ways to keep them covered; gloves and jackets with too-long sleeves quickly became his friend that year.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

When Viktor turned 12, he went pro with his skating abilities. By that point he had heard some from his soulmate; however, these words were not things he could understand. He often looked at them confused, writing a simple question mark by them, and recovering the marks with special made fingerless gloves (his family had decided they couldn’t risk anyone else seeing the marks from their youngest’s soulmate). 

Later on, Viktor realized how many bruises he had to apologize for from when he was just learning and would write out a simple, English, “Sorry.” He hoped his soulmate at least knew someone that could translate for them.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

Yuuri had slowly become obsessed with Russia’s current skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov. At first he had started it as a following Yuuko thing, but she had quickly dropped it when she discovered that her soulmate was Takeshi Nishigori. However, for some odd reason, she still held out hope that Yuuri’s soulmate was still the Russian skater, and honestly, Yuuri couldn’t help but hope as well. His parents had told him that when he was younger, Russian writing would appear all over his arms. 

When a “Sorry” had appeared on his wrist when he was 12 after a particularly nasty bruise had appeared on his lower back his heart dropped. His parents must have mistaken the English as Russian and misunderstood. But Yuuri still wasn’t going to give up complete hope, he knew that half the countries in the world required English to be taught as a second language, and that Russia was one of them. He never gave up. Which is why Yuuri was so excited when he took his performance to the Grand Prix finals, he would finally skate on the same ice that his idol was just two routines before. As going with the usual make-up for his routine, Yuuri insisted on changing the small lines usually done in bronzer next to his nose be done in pen, and be left out-standing so his soulmate could find him.

Yuri had found out that the Grand Prix finals were basically a who's-who of figure skating, and if the lists of moves that appeared on his arms sometimes (in Russian, he had had it translated) were anything to go by, his soulmate would be here and, hopefully, notice the lines that had appeared on both of their faces.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

Viktor had been startled when suddenly his make-up team went into a panic. Lines had appeared around his nose, just dark enough to be noticeable. He vaguely wondered if the lines were from his soulmate, and quickly diminished the thought. Of course it was his soulmate, who else could it be?

The team attempted to cover it, but Viktor stopped them before they could so much as lift a brush. If this was his soulmate’s way of attempting to find him, let it happen.

They didn't meet and the lines disappeared after the final results were announced.

 

\--`,:,`--

The next few months were filled with more English conversations between Viktor and his soulmate. He was glad that they could now converse a bit more easily now that they shared a common language. Every once in awhile, Viktor would get the occasional short note in what he assumed to be Japanese, he didn’t bother translating them as it may have been a short note from his soulmate to remember something. He remembered that being mentioned as common before soulmates were discovered as it was easy to remember something written on one’s hand, and his soulmate knew Viktor didn’t know Japanese so wouldn’t purposefully put something for him to read in said language.

It wasn’t until later, when he found inspiration in the Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki, that he would attempt to learn at least basic Japanese. Especially if he was going to be this man’s coach as he intended to be.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

Yuuri was shocked when a dog attacked him that morning on his way out to shovel snow. All he had wanted to do was do what his mother had asked of him only to be attacked by a poodle. When his father had told him that the poodle had come with an “attractive foreigner,” Yuuri was sent into a panic. The only foreigner that really knew of his existence that was even somewhat attractive and had a dog was Viktor and no way in hell had the Russian skater come. Yet Yuuri was proved wrong when he went to make sure, and the Russian legend had stood up out of the onsen and told him that he was his new coach. 

He didn’t understand why and hid in his room after making sure Victor was settled and wrote in frustrated and broken english on his arm about how this could not be happening. His soulmate responded a few minutes later asking what was wrong and what was going on. When Yuuri calmed down enough to explain in not as hard to understand English, he wrote back the exact details. 

Seconds after that one word, a question, appeared, “Yuuri?”

He then heard footsteps coming down the hallway followed by a soft knock at the door.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

Viktor stared in shock at his arm. He couldn't believe that his soulmate was just down the hall. He quickly wrote out “Yuuri?” and then ran down to the younger male’s room and knocked. 

Yuuri silently opened the door and Viktor proceeded to stare at the words running down his arm, and the fact that it was the exact same as that on his own arm.

Viktor quickly pulled the younger boy into a hug. Viktor often wondered about who his soulmate was, but now he didn’t have to.


	2. the greatest wedding ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Viktor uncapped the sharpie and brought it up to the other man’s forehead. He wrote a quick phrase on the other, and started laughing when Yuuri tried to push his bangs back to see what he had written. 
> 
> 'Viktor, if you did what i think you did I will cancel this wedding and go into hiding.'"
> 
> It's their wedding day guyssssss (well mostly the night before)

Years had passed since Yuuri and Viktor had discovered they were soulmates, and tonight, was the last night before their wedding.  

Yuuri was mad because he felt Viktor wasn’t taking their situation seriously.

Viktor felt like Yuuri was being ridiculous. Yes, in both of their countries, it was frowned upon to have a homosexual relationship, but people were expected to marry their soulmates, so, in their case they’d just have to ignore the first thing because they just loved each other that much okay.

“Viktor, you don’t understand. We are going to be excluded from everything forever and-”

Viktor cut him off with a quick kiss, “Calm down.”

Viktor picked up the sharpie they had been using to sign thank-you cards for the presents they had already received at the wedding shower(A/N: idk if this is a thing in other countries so I'll explain it in the end-notes), and pulled Yuuri into his lap facing him.

Viktor uncapped the sharpie and brought it up to the other man’s forehead. He wrote a quick phrase on the other,and started laughing when Yuuri tried to push his bangs back to see what he had written.

“Viktor, if you did what i think you did I will cancel this wedding and go into hiding.”

Viktor snickered, maybe he had played too many jokes on the boy over the years, “Oh, no, you’ll like it, trust me.” Viktor put down the sharpie and looked the other man in the eyes.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

The next day, as Yuri was getting ready he finally looked at what Viktor had written. He sighed and stifled a chuckle. “Minako-sensei! Change in plans for hair! Let's do it how it is when I skate!”

The woman came running in with the gel, and started styling. She smiled when she saw what was written. She guessed that explained the change.

 

\--`,:,`--

 

Everyone at the wedding had a good laugh when both the grooms came out with “I DO” already written on their foreheads. Except Yuri, he was complaining about how “The pork cutlet bowl stole my coach” while sulkily petting his cat in the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour yikes. 
> 
> A wedding shower is basically where the couple goes to a bunch of stores and scans things they want so people can get it for them and then they have this party where the gifts are given or you can give the gifts at the wedding or mail them to the couple.  
> basically its an excuse for presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes, player 2 is basically refusing to beta this for me, so its basically a raw copy of whatever the hell I write.  
> -Player 1


End file.
